


Make it Stop

by sassaken



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Anxiety, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, im sorry, jk no im not, kind of a cliffhanger but like not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassaken/pseuds/sassaken
Summary: Lance is okay, he's fine, until he isn't (aka me projecting onto Lance)





	Make it Stop

My name is Lance, I try my best, smile my brightest, and laugh my loudest. 

My name is Lance, I feel great, I look great, I am great.

My name is Lance, I can take it, I can fake it, I can make it.

My name is Lance, I _can_ make it.

\-----

My name is Lance, I try to try, I try to smile, and I try to be okay.

My name is Lance, I know I'm the seventh wheel, I know that I'm not the best here, but I know I'm here for a reason.

My name is Lance, I think they're mad, they might get rid of me, but it's okay.

My name is Lance, it's _not_ okay.

\-----

My name is Lance, I don't try, I don't smile, I don't laugh. 

My name is Lance, I can't do this, I'm not good enough, they don't want me, I shouldn't be here.

I fucked up again, again, again, _again_.

They don't need me, they don't want me, I think they hate me.

\-----

My name is Lance, I'm giving up.

I can't eat, sleep, breath, I _can't_.

There's blood, so much blood. I can't feel myself, but it feels kind of nice.

There's yelling, it's too loud.

They must be happy, now that I'm leaving.

Red, yellow, green, black, blue, blue, blue, blue blue blue _blue blue blue BLUE BLUE BLUE BLUE_

They don't need blue, they don't. They don't they don't they don't they don't

Stop. Stop stop stop _stop stop stop stop STOP STOP STOP_

It's getting louder. More repetitive, the voices. They were my friends. They are my friends. They help me, they help me to think, to breathe, to eat, to sleep. 

I'm getting tired.

They're telling me to sleep. Maybe I should listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I've been feeling like shit lately and needed to get this out


End file.
